The sun, The wind and The rain
by xXthatoneinsanechickXx
Summary: His world, was Rose Lalonde and he was happy to know she knew it too. Grimdorks oneshot! Dont forget to fav and review!


"Darn." Rose curses under her breath as she searches her school bag for her umbrella. Of all the days she could've forgotten it, it was the **_one day_** that it **_actually_** rained. She sighed and sat on the front steps of Alternia High. She supposed it should only be a few minutes before it simmered down.

Just as the thought occurred to her, a dramatic flash of lightning and a great boom of thunder threw her out of her thoughts just in time to see the rain get all the more heavier.

"Just great." She huffed, searching her bag for at least some reading material. The deeper she dug into her bag, the more she seemed to have lost herself. With an even more frustrated sigh, she pulls her face out of her bag. To add the whip cream (which she hates) to her ice cream tower of agony of the day, she had probably left her reading material either at home or in her locker which she _honestly_ couldn't be bothered to walk up 6 flights of stairs and cross 2 corridors to get.

"Cmon Rose! Why the long face? Wanna turn the frown upside down?"

"JEgUS chRIst!" She yelped as she was (once again) pulled out of her thoughts, but instead with John's face too close to her own for comfort. To her annoyance, all John did was laugh, but truth be told, she always did love his buck teeth and the soft snorts that he makes when he laughs. Mentally, she forgave him, but she frowned down at him until his laughter died down.

"SO! ROSE!" John exclaims, dangling his legs down the steps where he was sitting and casually lolling his head. "What're you still doing at school? Don't you need to get home and like.. Cast magic spells on Frigglish or something?" He asks, tipping his head to the side.

She sighed and straightened her skirt and book bag daintily and turned away slightly. "I forgot my umbrella so I'm waiting out the rain." She replies, her face tinting a little because lets be real. Who forgets their umbrella?

John scoffs and pushes himself off the ground and offers a hand to her. "Here! Let me walk you home! I brought mine." He says with an ear splitting grin, like walking a (literal) extra mile to walk her home was the greatest treat he would ever get for the day. Rose looked stunned for a second as her conscious was fighting itself. On one hand, she would get time alone with John, who had become quite the popular guy at school after winning a sprinting race (he always claims its to be one with the wind but nobody gets it), and hes always surrounding with a gaggle of girls and guys always wanting his attention. Of course she was happy for him, but at the same time, she kind of missed the old him and when he was and idiot (he still is, just a popular idiot), but _her_ idiot.

When her eyes meet his finally after the mental debate, she sighs and allows herself to be hoisted up by him. If possible, his grin gets wider as he opens his umbrella and offers an arm to her just the way he used to way back when.

She takes his arm and they walk in uncomfortable silence as they pass the looming gates which is their school entrance and onto the rainy sidewalk. John doesn't seem to notice though and just rambles on about everything and anything as Rose just silently listens just as she used to. Just then, all of a sudden, a group of their school mates call out John's name and the both of them stop and turn to see who it is.

Terezi, Gamzee and Vriska walk up to him and basically cut her off, Vriska even nudging her a little to get closer to John. While John seems happy to see them, he catches sight of Rose who seems to just be lost.

"Oh, my, gosh, John! Just how great is it to see youuuuuu!" Vriska exclaims as she wraps an arm around John's waist, making him drop the umbrella as Terezi just grins and sidles up to him on his other side. Gamzee just smiles at the sight and places an arm around Terezi and he looks at Rose.

"Hope you don't mind if we borrow this motherfucker for today. He said he'd join us for bowling." He says with a dopey smile. Rose managed to collect herself and she shrugged and picked up the umbrella that John dropped.

"I don't care." She says nonchalantly as she gives a goodbye wave to the small group and just begins to walk off. The world was so quiet in that moment that Rose could swear that she could hear her heart break. Who was she kidding? Her and John would never work out. She thought of Vriska and Terezi, always dressed in the latest fashions (and scantly at that) and with long voluminous hair, heck, they're the schools cheer leading captains while she, is always in black, always being antisocial, always the nerd that everyone pictures her to be. How could _she_ even think of competing against the both of them? What would make John think that she was even better for one single second?

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her house and she looked at her trembling hands and rubbed her eyes and to her surprise, she found her face streaked with tears and everything she was just holding it, she let it go. She wailed as she stood in the pouring rain, for the love she could never have, for all the times when she had definitely mistreated him and for all the times she brushed him off when he needed her the most.

The sound of footsteps lost in the rain as John raced around corners to find Rose still standing under his umbrella in the rain. He was drenched but that was the least of his worries. He ducked under the umbrella and wrapped her up in his arms and she heard her gasp. His heart was just as broken as hers and before when he locked eyes with her and heard her say that she didn't care, something in him just broke. He allowed himself to be dragged off by the people who don't even know him before giving some stupid excuse before dashing off to find her.

Now that he was finally with her, he realized just how much he needed her and just how much _happier_ he was when he was with her. All this time and he just couldn't find the words to say it. He spun her around and just looked at her tear stained face and he laughed, pulling her against him as she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair as he waited for her wails to die down and he gently brushed away the tears from her face and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

Immediately, time seemed to stand still for the both of them. There was no rain, there was no worries and there was no sadness. John broke the silence first with a soft chuckle.

"You have no idea how long I had wanted to do that." He whispers, hands still cupped over her face. A laugh bubbled up from inside her and she held onto his hands like they were her anchor to this world.

"Please don't leave." She whispers back. She knows she needs to be the strong one here but with John she felt as though she could let it be with John.

"You know, I always knew I was happier with you." He says to her, holding her close in the pouring rain. "A-and I'm sorry if I hurt you real bad. I just couldn't see what I was doing to you." He sighs, the words just pouring out of him like an open book.

"I know I've hurt you and I was blinded by the popularity and I guess I got a little carried away-" He was just stopped by Rose planting a soft kiss on his lips, effectively cutting him off.

"John Eggbert, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She says with a smile that to him, looked more radiant than the sun itself. And with that, his world had begun to spin on a different axis, and all he knew, was that the center of his world, was this girl whom he had known from the day he was born.

His world, was a girl who wore black, was kind of antisoscial. Her name was Rose Lalonde and he was happy to know she knew it too.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Man, this was so hard to write because it really hurt me bad, BUT IM SO HAPPY WITH THE ENDING AAAAAAH TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO MORE FLUFF/ANGST SHOULDNT I HUEAHUEHAUEHA**

 **Dont forget to fav and review it!**

 **Love,  
Alaska**


End file.
